


Desire Protracted

by lockedforyou



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock, Bottom!Sherlock, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Top John, inspired by a gif on tumblr, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedforyou/pseuds/lockedforyou
Summary: Sherlock gets a little dirty though he never leaves his chair...





	

John starts to move his hand on his dick, gripping tightly and moving the foreskin up and over the head, again and again. Right now he’s not trying to drag it out but rather come as fast possible. He holds his dick parallel to the ground, aimed towards Sherlock who is sitting in his chair. The leather squeaks as Sherlock tenses his thighs, his hand on his own dick, too. Sherlock shaved his chest and stomach earlier today, and John can’t wait to cum all over those pale abs, tensing as Sherlock tries to reach orgasm.

John keeps sliding his hand over his own dick, and then finally he feels his muscles clenching, and he bends his knees a little, trying to stay standing as he starts to cum, aiming his pearly white liquid all over Sherlock’s chest. It’s like desecrating a marble statue. Eventually he can’t hold on anymore, his mind whites out and he has to let go.

John leans his head back and closes his eyes. He feels pressure on his dick, and he lets out a groan. He opens his eyes and looks down to see Sherlock has lifted his hand and started jacking him, sliding the skin over the protracted red head and bringing the last shoots of cum onto his chest.

Sherlock is still touching himself with his other hand, and his thighs start to tremble as he finally cums, the liquid covering even more of his chest and intermingling with John’s, pooling in his belly button.

Finally Sherlock’s dick stops twitching, and his chest is full of cum dripping down and starting to run around his dick and thighs, John watching it all happen.

John gets down on his knees and puts his hands on Sherlock’s thighs, pushing them open so he can lean in between them and touch his tongue to Sherlock’s chest. He starts licking, eating up all of their cum, occasionally lifting his head up and sliding a hand into Sherlock’s curls at the nape of his neck and guiding him into a kiss, letting Sherlock taste the cum in his mouth and on his tongue.

John keeps licking down Sherlock’s chest, laving his nipples, navigating around his abs. Sherlock’s muscles- and dick- had relaxed completely post-orgasm, but now he was starting to tense again, his head now lifted all the way up, watching John’s path downwards.

As John gets lower and lower, laving clean the area around Sherlock’s dick, it starts to show interest, getting harder and harder.

Sherlock gives something between a moan, a groan, and a sigh of relief when John finally takes Sherlock’s dick in his mouth, sucking off all the cum from his previous orgasm. His dick jerks, still sensitive. John looks up and meets Sherlock’s pale eyes- and then he hums. Sherlock groans in earnest, throwing his head back.

John pulls his head up, sucking the whole way, and then gets up to straddle Sherlock’s lap, their hardening dicks bobbing together. He pulls Sherlock’s head back by the curls and sticks his tongue in as far as it will go, exploring Sherlock’s entire mouth. Sherlock responds enthusiastically, meeting John’s tongue and enjoying his ministrations.

Eventually John pulls back, tugging Sherlock’s head back by his hair. Looking into Sherlock’s eyes, their breath still intermingling, John says, I’m going to fuck you now. Let’s go to bed.


End file.
